The Viral Vector facility currently produces adenoviral, AAV, retroviral, lentiviral and Sindbis viral vectors. We utilize multiple vector systems including, pLKO.1, pWPXL, pLenti Gateway compatible vectors, pCAG-GFP, pFUGW, pSINrep5, and pLVT inducible vectors. In addition to viral production, there is viral vector purification, concentration and titering, infection protocols for investigator cell lines and primary cells and generation of stable cell lines. In the past year, the Viral Vector Core has packaged and validated over 266 viral samples for gene delivery. These vectors have been generated for expressing ion channels, transcription factors, hormone receptors, secreted protein expression and purification, gene knockdown by shRNA or genetic modification using CRISPR components. Viral vectors have been used to introduce genes into primary mouse and rat neurons, liver cells and rat neuronal slice cultures. Other difficult to transfect cell lines, such as hematopoietic cell lines, have also been succesfully transduced using viral vectors. Lentiviral vectors can also be used to generate transgenic animals. The Viral Vector Core supports research in the Division of National Toxicology Program (DNTP), Epigenetic and Stem Cell Biology Laboratory (ESCBL), Genome Integrity and Structural Biology Laboratory (GISBL), Immunity, Inflammation and Disease Laboratory (IIDL), Neurobiology Laboratory (NL), Signal Transduction Laboratory (STL), and Reproductive and Developmental Biology Laboratory (LRDB)at the NIEHS by providing highly effective means of gene delivery.